


Вдох и кашель

by Lena013



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ло, в первую очередь, врач, и он ненавидит лечить симптомы, а не болезнь.Version in English.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/The Ocean
Kudos: 14





	Вдох и кашель

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crown the king (with bloody flowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242642) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



> Я очень люблю эту работу про ханахаки к океану от Луффи. Знаю, автор, скорее всего, мог упомянуть Ло... я не утерпела!

Ло, в первую очередь, врач, и он ненавидит лечить симптомы, а не болезнь. Но ханахаки вне его пределов. Ло может удалить лепестки, стебли, корни из лёгких, вен, органов — _и болезнь вернётся._ Может, не сразу; может, через месяцы или годы; может, через мгновения и бесконечную любовь одного мальчишки.

Мугивара давится смехом с кровавыми жёлтыми лепестками, здороваясь с ним; Мугивара отмалчивается, уворачивается с небывалым опытом от вопросов, _кого, чёрт подери, можно так любить в ответ и не быть любимым?_

 _Как ты можешь быть настолько глупым?_ — хочет спросить Ло и не спрашивает, встречая взгляд мальчишки, бросаемый за океан. _Или на океан?_

Мугивара совсем ещё мальчишка, на полжизни его младше, вдобавок ко всему конкурент, капитан пиратской команды, ходячая проблема, шумный ребёнок, и… Ло видит засушенные лепестки на снегу, Кора-сан улыбается, размазывая макияж, говорит не переживать, что всё будет хорошо, что они справятся — _живи, Ло_ — и уходит между тяжёлыми вздохами и пулями, в чем виноват один и тот же человек.

Ло моргает трижды, прежде чем одна глупая улыбка сменилась другой. Мугивара тут и там, сражается, уверенный, несломленный и оставляющий повсюду лепестки нескольких разных цветов, много-много бессмертников. Ло ловит себя на том, что мысленно просчитывает, сколько может длиться операция по извлечению на такой стадии, таком количестве, когда любой вздох идёт рукой об руку со цветущими бутонам, обвивающих в тисках лёгкие и сжимая трахею.

 _И насколько этого хватит? Ребёнок, кажется, состоит из любви к какому-то социопатному мудаку,_ — Ло скрипит зубами, и напоминает себе, что Мугивара не его проблема, не его пациент.

Именно по этому Ло ненавидит ханахаки.

Мугивара поворачивается, чувствуя взгляд, слыша мысли, улыбаясь, весело отрывая мягкий бело-красный лепесток от губ и машет с ним в руке на прощание.

Мугивара смеётся, уносясь с бурей, хаосом и сотни цветами, а Ло чувствует запах сигарет, холод снега и привкус крови.

Мугивара слишком напоминает о прошлом и Ло еще раз говорит себе, что это не его дело, даже если «комната» готова проявиться на кончиках пальцев, а другая рука тянется к карману со скальпелем.

Ло — хирург; лучший в мире хирург; и он ненавидит болезнь, над которой не имеет власти.

**Author's Note:**

> Букет засушенных цветов — отвергнутая любовь  
> Бессмертник — «Эта боль не утихнет никогда»


End file.
